ABSTRACT This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled [unreadable]Eicosanoids and Other Mediators of Chronic Inflammation[unreadable], organized by Roy J. Soberman, Garret A. FitzGerald and Bart N. Lambrecht, which will be held in Big Sky, Montana from January 7 [unreadable] 12, 2008. Eicosanoids and interacting molecules regulate chronic inflammatory diseases by recruitment and activation of cells. To achieve the design of optimal therapeutic strategies for chronic inflammatory diseases, it is critical to understand how different pathways integrate with eicosanoids. To achieve this goal the meeting will focus on clinical areas where chronic inflammation is superimposed on pathobiology modulated by genetic and environmental susceptibilities: atherosclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, pulmonary fibrosis, and allergic pulmonary inflammation. It will address unanswered questions as to specific signal transduction pathways and related biology of eicosanoid receptors and the structure of key biosynthetic enzymes. The meeting will examine how eicosanoids integrate with other mediators of chronic inflammation at the molecular, cellular, and organism level to regulate disease processes that include fibrosis, atherosclerosis, and allergic inflammation. The meeting will also focus on how eicosanoids regulate the function of macrophages and dendritic cells to control chronic inflammation. Basic, translational, clinical, and therapeutic findings will be highlighted. Upon completion of this meeting, participants should be able: ? To explain current knowledge of the molecular mechanisms regulating the synthesis and response to eicosanoids. ? To identify the roles of eicosanoids in chronic inflammatory diseases. ? To identify mechanisms and gene networks which initiate and perpetuate chronic inflammation and their role relative to that of eicosanoids. ? To understand molecular mechanisms of signaling pathways that integrate with eicosanoid receptors.